The Doctor and Primus
by Darion Prime
Summary: A/U what happens to two Teenagers when the Doctor arrives.Will the Doctor understand why the Transformers reveal themselves to these humans and three other children. O/Cs are in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its Omega Magnus, I have changed my name to Darion Prime and will carry on with that alias. This is the first story of my Transformers/ Dr. Who Crossover hence the title.**

**Destiny Overrides Counteractive Time Of Reality, When He's Okay**

Darius POV

I was sat in my last class, History, thinking about all of what I could be doing back at home. I could be on my laptop just listening to music, enjoying myself. The bell eventually rang and we scrambled to the door, into the breach, the Main Hall. Me and Laura, my best friend pushed and shoved people out of our way, the joys of being prefects. The younger students looked at us with respect, but today we wanted out.

After a few minutes of shuffling through the corridors in the school we made it to our lockers, quickly rammed everything we needed into our bags and snuck off to the Staff Car Park, where my new car sat.(A/N Darius' father is the head of Biology and Engineering sections of the school) Thankfully my Dad let me park in here and so we got in drove off in my car, an old Dodge Challenger, but was bright, regal red with chrome trimming, I loved my new car.

Living in Nevada actually alright seeing as it is an open road with a sand bowl area on either side.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked her after reaching the third mile marker, "I dunno, maybe those hills near the "stacks", we used hang there a lot remember?" Laura replied. We both smiled at that, we had my parents drive us onto the hills and we would go on adventures making all sorts of things up, stories of what should happen and what will. It was all fun and games back then. Now it is all work, work, work.

We travelled there, with me breaking the 40 mph speed limit, reaching maybe 65 mph at the straights. That's one thing about Laura that is a definite fun fact; she loves fast cars and bikes.

"So," I started after we had arrived, "What's next then, hey?"

"Nothing," she replied smiling, "I just love the view here, all the mountains cascade with the sun as it sets, ya know."

"Yeah, it does." I agreed. She was right it was a beautiful view, the desert landscape reminded me of Africa when me, my dad and my mom went there a few years back. We had had tons of fun, met one of mom's old university friends, who was now a marine biologist.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, screeching and whining. We looked behind us and saw a bright blue box with "Police Box" on the top. When the door opened a man stepped out. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a brown trench coat and Red converse trainers. His hair was spiked and then he smiled at us and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

**If you didn't get the title it spells out Doctor Who with the first letter of each word. Please rate and review.**

**P.S. any hints and tips can be sent to me through PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone its Darion Prime again. I hope you have read my previous chapter to the story and if not here is a link: s/9247299/1/The-Doctor-and-Primus .**

**Any way any hints and tips would be greatly appreciated and please can someone review so I know what to make better or change etc.**

Time Reflects Another Nebula Somewhere For Many Equals Reflect Soundly

_Suddenly there was a loud noise, screeching and whining. We looked behind us and saw a bright blue box with "Police Box" on the top. When the door opened a man stepped out. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a brown trench coat and Red converse trainers. His hair was spiked and then he smiled at us and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."_

Laura POV,

We both just sat there watching this _man _as he looked at Darius' car. Then he started talking to it. I was like WTF is wrong with this guy. He was rambling on about aliens and a giant spaceship, but like Darius I wasn't really paying attention, I was just staring at this guy who looked so young but his eyes looked older than time itself. "So," I started, "Who are you, Dr…. What was it?"

"Just the Doctor." He replied giving the both of us a run down, like he was seeing which one of us was going to survive this encounter.

"What is that?" Darius asked.

"That is my T.A.R.D.I.S, my spaceship."

"A police box is a spaceship, yeah right" Darius replied. I was with him, I mean how a blue box could, MADE OF WOOD for Pete's sake be a spaceship. With that he leaned against one of the corners and gently snapped his fingers and both doors opened. Inside was an array of bright golden and beige colours, too far back to be inside. We looked into it gobsmacked and I made the decision. I grasped Darius' hand in my own and we slowly paced towards it. I peeked inside and then everything went black.

The Doctor POV

In all my days traveling the vast quantity of Time and Space I had never made anyone faint from looking inside the TARDIS. I was shocked at first, Cliffjumper was with two humans and was in vehicular form. Why he wouldn't answer I do not know. Unless he was still doing covert ops for Optimus. Either way there was an emergency alert alarm in the TARDIS showing around here, but it was highly cloaked, probably by a huge carbon deposit.

"Come on Cliffjumper, it's me, the Doctor, she needs help and it's probably best to take her to Ratchet for a full psychological analysis."

Darius POV

As the Doctor said something about an analysis, I saw my car, MY CAR, change into somekind of giant robot. I was slightly scared that I had been driving this _thing _around for the last two weeks.

"Look what you've done Doc'." He said to the Doctor probably about Laura, who I had placed slowly on the ground by the side of the Spaceship. Then the robot leaned towards me and crouched down. I realised he had a Texan accent as he asked, "Hey, Darius, how are you doing? I'm sorry I scared you and your friend Laura, I was told to remain vehicular cover for as long as possible." I just nodded and broke into a huge grin.

"How are we getting to Hatchet?" Cliffjumper asked the Doctor, he replied, "I'll meet you there." He walked into the box and we watched it glow and vanish with that same noise we heard earlier.

Then Cliffjumper turned towards me and suddenly collapsed into his, my car. I picked up the sleeping form of Laura and placed her in the passenger seat. I then warily got into the front of Cliffjumper, and when he didn't move I asked, "Don't you drive yourself?"

"Oh, yeah I can, its just I haven't needed to since you began to use me as a car."

"How come you've never done that before?"

"Protocol, kid, it's a pain in the aft."

"O.K where to then?"

"Back to base, hold on."

And with that he drove us into the desert, we had nearly reached the edge of the state when suddenly he drove straight into a stack… and straight into a secret silo base thing.

I sat there just gazing around at the size of this base. I saw Laura finally awake staring at the base just as I probably was. "End of the Ride, please ensure all belongings leave the ride." Cliffjumper said comically as we left his vehicle form and just like earlier he transformed into the huge bulking figure of Cliffjumper.

"Hey Bee what's up?" he shouted at another Mech, this one was bright yellow with black stripes on his chest which looked like the new Urbana 500 that had just come out. As "Bee" drew closer they raised there right fists and then unexpectedly fistbumped. I know right, I was expecting a hug but a fistbump will do fine I guess. I noticed that Bee was a slight bit smaller than Cliff (Cliffjumper was just too long).

"Cliffjumper, why are there two humans in the base?" a nasal voice snapped across from a nearby terminal, it was some sort of white and red mech.

Author's POV

Just as Cliff was about to answer, that all too familiar sound echoed around the base until finally the TARDIS landed and the very same man as before stepped out, not seeming to be bothered by the hulking masses of three huge mechanised beings. "What's up Doc?" he said jokingly to the white and Red mech.

Laura POV

Oh so that grumpy bot must be a medic then, I wonder what the yellow one was and even further, what role did Cliff play. I looked at Darius and shrugged, he looked at me, concern obvious in his face, my reaction though? I blushed I could feel the heat rise in my face, I looked back at him and he was smiling, God I loved it when he smiled it made me feel so…. Loved.

**Right… That's it for now I'll put up chapter 3 asap but please those who have been reviewing, (You know Who (get it? :D) you are) thank you and those who haven't please consider it.**

**Chapter 3 will look upon the last part and what Laura meant by "when he smiled it made me feel so…. Loved." It will explain both character's family lives after their meeting in their first year of high school and how friendly they became with each other.**

**As always thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of your day**

**Darion Prime**


End file.
